Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation
Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (known internationally as Hotel Transylvania 3: A Monster Vacation) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated fantasy-comedy film produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation and animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It is the third installment in the Hotel Transylvania franchise and the sequel to Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015). The film will be written and directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and co-written by Michael McCullers, and feature the reprised roles of Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Selena Gomez, David Spade, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, Keegan-Michael Key, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Asher Blinkoff, and Mel Brooks. It is scheduled to be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on July 13, 2018. Future Sequel * Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday Plot In 1897, Dracula and his friends travel in disguise on a train to Budapest. Professor Abraham Van Helsing, Dracula's arch-enemy, boards the train and unveils the monsters; the monsters escape by climbing through the roof, and Dracula pushes his friends from the train for their safety. Van Helsing is obsessed with destroying Dracula but is constantly outsmarted by him. In the present day, Dracula is running his hotel business smoothly, with his daughter Mavis and son-in-law Johnny. Drac is depressed that he has remained single since his wife Martha's death despite his attempts to meet someone. Misinterpreting this as stress from overwork, Mavis books a cruise so they can all take a break and spend more time together as a family. Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, and the hotel guests board a cruise ship called the Legacy. Dracula sees the ship's human captain, Ericka, and immediately falls for her, something that he thought was impossible as he had already "zinged" before. Ericka goes to a secret room on the lower decks where she meets Abraham Van Helsing, who is revealed to be her great-grandfather and is almost completely mechanised, to avoid death. Van Helsing has a plan to eliminate all the monsters, in the cruise upon its arrival at the lost city of Atlantis using an Instrument of Destruction, which could be found in Atlantis' ruins. Van Helsing makes Ericka promise to not assassinate Dracula beforehand, but she makes repeated unsuccessful attempts. Dracula's friends hear Ericka complain about her inability get him and misinterpret this as a sign of affection. Dracula nervously asks Ericka out on a date, and she accepts since she sees this as another chance to kill him. As they dine on a deserted island, Ericka unexpectedly begins to fall in love with Drac, after they learn about each other's pasts. Mavis discovers Dracula is interested in Ericka and becomes suspicious of Ericka's motives. The cruise ship reaches Atlantis, which has been converted into a casino; Dracula decides to tell Mavis the truth about Ericka but gets distracted seeing Ericka enter an underground crypt. Drac follows her, with Mavis not far behind, and learns that Ericka is after a "family heirloom". With Dracula's help, she evades the booby traps around the object and escapes. Mavis arrives and confronts them, and Dracula confesses that he "zinged" with Ericka, to Mavis' surprise and confusion. After Ericka is told what a "zing" is, she harshly rejects Dracula's romantic feelings, leaving Dracula heartbroken. A regretful Ericka gives Van Helsing the object – revealed to be the Instrument of Destruction – and he sets a trap for the monsters at a dance party. Noticing that Dracula is still upset, Mavis, after some advice from Johnny, tells her father to talk to Ericka, admitting that she was afraid of him leaving her, which fear Drac allays. Van Helsing shows up and pushes away the DJ, and a saddened Ericka is forced to reveal that she is his great-granddaughter. Van Helsing unveils the Instrument of Destruction, a case for a music note sheet, and plays a song that drives a friendly Kraken living near the island to attack the monsters. Ericka saves Dracula from the Kraken and pleads with her great-grandfather to stop the destruction, confessing her love for Drac. This infuriates Van Helsing, and he attacks them both. To pacify the Kraken, Johnny opens up a portable DJ kit and plays positive songs to beat Van Helsing's song. Upon playing the Macarena, the Kraken is relaxed and happy for good; Van Helsing is unable to counter the song as everyone begins to dance, including the music sheet. When Van Helsing also dances, he accidentally slips and falls, but Dracula saves him. Touched by this act of kindness, Van Helsing apologizes to the monsters and gives everyone a full refund for the cruise, before sending them back. Back at Hotel Transylvania, Dracula proposes to Ericka, who stammers at the question before agreeing. Voice cast Main article: List of Hotel Transylvania characters ** Adam Sandler as Dracula: The 540-year-old lord of the vampires, and founder of Hotel Transylvania. Dracula is the son of Vlad, husband of the late Martha, father of Mavis, father-in-law of Johnny, maternal grandfather of Dennis and Ericka's love interest. ** Andy Samberg as Johnny: A 29-year-old human, who is Mavis' husband and Dennis' father.7 ** Selena Gomez as Mavis: The 126-year-old daughter of Dracula and the late Martha, and the granddaughter of Vlad. She is the wife of Johnny, and Dennis' mother. ** Kevin James as Frankenstein:8 The monster famously created from reanimated dead tissue, by Dr. Frankenstein. His friends call him "Frank". ** David Spade as Griffin8 ** Steve Buscemi as Wayne: A werewolf who is overwhelmed by his large number of children.8 ** Keegan-Michael Key as Murray: An ancient mummy.8 ** Molly Shannon as Wanda: Wayne's werewolf wife.8 ** Fran Drescher as Eunice: Frankenstein's wife.8 ** Kathryn Hahn as Ericka: The captain and cruise director of the cruise ship Legacy. She is secretly continuing her great-grandfather's wishes in eliminating monsters and is Dracula's love interest. ** Jim Gaffigan as Van Helsingg: Ericka's great-grandfather who is a legendary monster hunter and Dracula's archenemy. ** Mel Brooks as Vlad: An ancient, more experienced and traditional vampire, who is Dracula's father, the grandfather of Mavis, the grandfather-in-law of Johnny, and the great-grandfather of Dennis. ** Asher Blinkoff as Dennis: Mavis and Johnny's 6-year-old son who is a human/vampire hybrid, inheriting a combination of traits from his parents. He has a secret mutual crush on his best friend Winnie. ** Sadie Sandler as Winnie: The eldest werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda. Winnie is Dennis' best friend, and she has a mutual crush on him. ** Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby: A green blob monster.9 He was previously voiced by Jonny Solomon in Hotel Transylvania 2. *** Tartakovsky also voices Blobby Baby, a spawn of Blobby, and Puppy Blobby: Blobby Baby's pet puppy. ** Chrissy Teigen as Crystal: An invisible woman who is Griffin's new girlfriend.10 ** Joe Jonas as Kraken: A giant music-loving sea monster that lives near Atlantis. ** Tara Strong as Frankenlady (voiced by Alison Hammond and credited as Frankenginger in the UK release11): A female whose right arm is related to Frankenstein from his right hand's side of the family. ** Chris Parnell as Stan: A fish-man. ** Joe Whyte as Tinkles: Dennis' giant pet puppy. *** Whyte also voices Bob: One of the Gremlins who works as a co-pilot on Gremlin's airlines. ** Aaron LaPlante as Gremlins, Gremlin Pilot, Gremlin Stewardess ** Michelle Murdocca as Phone Voice, Kelsey, Witch #1, Witch #2 ** Joyce Arrastia as Zingr Witch, Witch #3 ** Sunny Sandler as Sunny, the newborn daughter of Wayne and Wanda. ** Libby Thomas Dickey as Libby ** Patrick Harpin as Austrian Boy ** Craig Kellman as Mr. Hydraberg ** Jaime Camil as El Chupacabra Production Development In September 2015, Michelle Murdocca, the film's producer, said before the second film's release that the studio was "talking about number 3 and moving forward and taking the franchise to the next level," but thought that she and director Genndy Tartakovsky would not return, since they were working on Tartakovsky's Can You Imagine?12 before that project was later shelved.13 That same month, Tartakovsky stated that he will not return for the sequel, specifying to TheWrap that "two is enough. I have a lot of other ideas, and I kind of have to express them and have them come out."14 In November 2015, Sony Pictures Animation announced that the third film, under the tentative title of Hotel Transylvania 3, had been set for release on September 21, 2018.15 Despite leaving the series, Tartakovsky later announced that he would return as the director for the third installment.712 Adam Sandler, Selena Gomez, and Andy Samberg also reprised their previous roles, as Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny, respectively, and the film was written by Tartakovsky and Austin Powers writer Michael McCullers.7 In June 2016, Sony also confirmed Tartakovsky's return, after his taking a leave of absence to work on the final season of his show Samurai Jack.16 According to Tartakovsky, he returned after he received inspiration from a "miserable" family vacation, and from the Chevy Chase National Lampoon's Vacation movies, as the film takes place aboard a cruise ship.171819 By early November 2017, the film had been entitled as Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation.20 One of the biggest challenges for the animation team was creating the massive Kraken character and simulating the water effects and destruction caused by the massive creature.21 Music Mark Mothersbaugh returned to score the third film, having previously scored the first two installments, while Sony Classical Records has released an official soundtrack of the trilogy. Dutch DJ Tiësto also provided music for the film's final battle. DNCE's song "Cake by the Ocean" and Pitbull's song Shake Senora were used in promotional material. I See Love performed by Jonas Blue ft. Joe Jonas was featured in the film's end-credits. Eric Nam recorded the song Float for the film. Joe Jonas also recorded It's Party Time for the film while he was voicing Kraken the sea monster. Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy films Category:Horror films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Hotel Transylvania films Category:Hotel Transylvania